


Happiness Is a Gift (And I Can Give You One)

by Windify



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Science, Scientist Peter Parker, Serum, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Wade brings home from a mission Jeff – the land shark that becomes a part of their small family.[T for language.]
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Happiness Is a Gift (And I Can Give You One)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic inspired by an Instagram user @spideynerds. I was told about Jeff the land shark and thought that I have to write my own version of this – and with Spideypool, because who doesn’t like Spideypool? 
> 
> //For those who doesn’t know: Jeff is a shark-like creature that Gwenpool gave Deadpool. You can find more info here:  
> https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jeff_(Land_Shark)_(Earth-616)

“I’m home!“ yelled Peter, kicking off his shoes and removing his jacket. “Wade, are you here?” He was supposed to come home from a mission, long before Peter ends in work. So why wasn’t his boyfriend by his side, kissing him welcome?

“Sure I am, Petey-Pie,” finally came his response from kitchen. Peter frowned, walking to the kitchen so he could see him (and tossing his bag on their couch), but Wade stopped him: “Don’t come closer!”

“Why? Wade, what happened? Are you okay?”

“Yes, totally okay, just wait where you are for a minute!”

So he did. He didn’t know why, but he trusted (relatively) his boyfriend, and silently waited, until Deadpool appeared before him, five minutes later. He swooped on him, kissing him thoroughly and enthusiastically, just like always. “Promise me you won’t be mad?”

Peter was instantly alerted. “What,” he started slowly, “have you done?”

“It’s nothing bad, I promise!”

“Wade.”

“Really.”

“Wade.”

“Dinner first, my love?”

He sighed, but allowed Wade to led him to the kitchen slash dining room, where were on table served lasagne – one of Peter’s favourite.

And next to the food, right on the table, there sat a really small shark with four feet, every one of them ended with four claws.

“Wade, what the hell.”

“You promised you won’t be mad!”

No, he didn’t. “What’s… this?”

“He is he, not it, and his name’s Jeff.” Wade crossed over to the animal and petted him on his head, the shark wiggling his tail slightly and… purring? “He’s a land shark.”

“A what?” He had a degree in biology, but he sure as hell never heard of something called _land shark_. “Wade, you better start explaining.”

He nodded and hurriedly started: “Fine, fine! Okay, so, I was on the mission, un-aliving the bad guys S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted me to un-alive and there was this scientist who was making experiments on animals – on animals, Petey, I understand why you would torture people, but innocent animals? – and he created Jeff and after I killed the scientist I couldn’t just leave Jeff there, ya know?“ He was looking at him with such sadness and hope in his eyes, the emotions so pure it hurt Peter. “Please, baby boy, can we keep him? Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

He sighed again, hiding his face in his palms. It was a bad idea, considering Wade was hardly taking care of himself. Plus they had jobs – well, Peter’s was regular while Wade’s wasn’t, true, but still – and where would they even have him?

But at the same time, Wade was right. He watched as Wade petted the shark and spoke to him and Jeff seemed to understand what he was saying, rolling his head and fin and doing some kind of “mrrr” sound.

The sight was cute as hell and his boyfriend looked geuinely _happy_ and _that_ was rare. After all… Wade had a lot of free time, and maybe, if he had someone to share it with him, he wouldn’t do so many crazy things as he was doing now. (Rationally, Peter knew this won’t ever happen, but he needed something to excuse his stupid decision, okay?)

“Fine.“

Both Wade and Jeff looked at him, for once quiet. “What did you just say?” asked Wade hopefully.

“I said fine,“ he smiled at them. “Jeff can stay. But,” he raised his finger, “he can’t go to our bed with us.”

“But Petey,” whined Wade.

He shook his head. “No. That’s the only one rule I’m insisting on.”

His crazy mercenary boyfriend hurried over him for a kiss. “Yeah, alright. I’m planning on doing some very dirty and nasty things with and to you tonight, anyway.”

Peter chuckled, cheeks red. “As I expected.”

(And as he also expected, Jeff started sleeping in the bed by their feet not even a week later.)

~~~

Something was wrong with Wade, Peter could feel it. Even his spidey-sense was keeping him alert, whispering to him that _something’s not right_.

But he just couldn’t figure out _what_.

Wade seemed… off. He wasn’t his usual bouncy, happy self. He looked depressed. Not I-look-like-shit or I-had-a-Weapon-X-flasfback depressed, but… _depressed_. He was uncharacteristically quiet and didn’t even blow up anything in their apartment for nearly two weeks straight. And that was maybe the most unsettling thing on his odd behaviour.

He tried giving him time, thinking that it will be better, but when it wasn’t, he couldn’t take it anymore. He sat Wade down one evening, looking and feeling very concerned. “Alright. What happened, Wade?”

He frowned slightly. “What do you mean?”

Peter took Wade’s hands in his own. “I’m not stupid, love. Something is troubling you and I wanna know what. I don’t like seeing you like this. Moping all around without your usual enthusiasm.”

Wade was silent for a few minutes, staring at the table. Peter knew he had to give him time before pressing him into talking, but he was starting to get really nervous. What was his partner keeping from him for two and a half week that had him so troubling he couldn’t talk about it? “It’s stupid,” he mumled finally.

“Wade, if there is something worrying you, it can’t be stupid. So what it is?”

He sclowled, his eyes fixed on Jeff sleeping on his own pillow next to the couch. “It’s just… I know you can take care of yourself and that you have a healing factor, but… but what about him? I can’t leave him behind when I go on a mission, but I can’t take him with me, because what if something happened to him?“ He gulped, eyes shifting to find Peter’s. “I told you it’s stupid.”

“It’s not,” he assured him. Wade chuckled humourlessly but Peter shook his head and squeezed his hands. “I mean it, Wade. It’s not stupid, quite opposite. I love when you get protective, and that you like Jeff so much…”

“Of course I like him. I love him! You can’t look at him and _not_ love him.”

Peter smiled. “This is what I’m talking about.”

“Yeah.” He got sad again, all of his… Wade-ness fading. “But I can’t do anythig about it.”

“Actually,“ the younger man started slowly, “you can. I’d have to run some test first and do some calculation, but I think I’ve got an idea.”

~~~

“Have I ever told you I love you?”

The scientist laughed. “Yeah. Like a hundred times a day.”

There was silence for a few seconds. “Whatever. I love you, Petey-Pie.”

Peter turned and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you to, Wade. So, I think I’m ready. Shall we begin?”

“And are you sure it’s safe?”

Peter raised his eyebrows. “You don’t trust me now, mister Wilson?”

“What? No!“ Wade looked schocked. All the color from his face drained, blue eyes wide and silently pleading. He looked like he had seen a ghost. “Of course I trust you, Peter!” He looked like he was seconds from crying.

He just chuckled and pecked him on the lips. “I know, darling, I’m just screwing with you.”

“Not yet,” Wade whispered and then loudly continued: “I just don’t want to hurt him. He was experimented on enough, baby boy. What if I scare him?”

“You – We are not going to scare or hurt him, Wade.” Peter took a syringe with his own serum made from Wade’s mutated genes and some added chemicals, bringing it to Jeff’s dorsal fin. “It works on a similar principle like the serum from Weapon-X, yes, but it’s not as harshly invasive as theirs. I assure you, it’s safe and painless. He will not suffer. You know I wouldn’t do that to him.”

“Yeah, I know,“ Wade mumbled. And Peter understand his concern, he really did – it had to be hard see Jeff in the same but different position like when he found him, and as Peter knew, this brought some scary memories. But there was no other way to improve Jeff’s healing factor, and if Wade wanted to have him for a long time, this had to be done. “Okay, okay, right. I’ll just… hold him really close to me. Go ahead.”

So Peter did before Wade could change his mind. He injected the land shark, Jeff not even crying or growling. They waited for a few more minutes before Peter spoke up. “Here comes the hard part. We have to try if it worked.”

Wade sniffled and flinched when Peter took a knife. “I don’t like it,” he sniffled. “I really don’t.”

“Trust me, me neither.” True to be told; his hands shook when he lifted the knife. He breathed deeply, once, twice, to calm his heartbeat and mind, and then cut into Jeff’s side, instantly shielding away when he heard his silent howl. 

But, right before their eyes, the wound started knitting together with the same rapid speed Wade’s own healing factor worked.

Peter blinked. “It worked.”

Wade shouted, his voice full of hapiness and joy. “Of course it worked, you made this, baby boy!”

“You weren’t so sure five minutes later,“ he hummed and bent over so he could pet Jeff, whispering quiet “I’m so sorry, Jeff” to him, but the shark looked like he didn’t mind at all. “Now you can join us on missions.”

“And in fights!“

Peter laughed. “Maybe that, too.”

Wade nuzzled to Jeff, holding him in his arms like the treasure he was, looking like he thought he hang the moon. “Thank you so much, Petey.”

“No need to thank me. After all,” he stepped closer to the two, “Jeff is a part of our family.”


End file.
